Contraire de torse nu
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont ensembles, ils l'ont légèrement oubliés, au contraire de leurs amis et de leurs familles... (NaruSasu) Premier lemon. (Cette fois-ci, je suis sans inspiration pour le résumé O.O)


**Titre : Contraire de torse nu.**

**Auteure : Mousoukyu**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont point à moi. Ouin !**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : NaruSasu (Et pas dans l'autre sens :D)**

**Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble depuis bientôt 2 ans, ils l'ont oubliés mais pas leur amis et leurs familles ! (NaruSasu et pas dans l'autre sens) Premier lemon.**

**Note : En fait, cette histoire me vient d'une photo de Sasuke avec la veste de Naruto sur lui, alors qu'il ne porte qu'un boxer donc en gros, il est pas torse nu ! Il a pas de bas donc, le contraire de torse nu ! Ouais, c'est bizarre ! Mais il n'y a rien d'autre U.U**

**Note 2 : Moins bête que d'habitude ! XD**

**Note 3 : Mon premier lemon, indulgence recommandée !**

**Contraire de torse nu.**

Dans une grande maison, au premier étage, se trouvait une chambre luxueuse, des murs gris emprisonnaient la chaleur de la maison et des photos de famille offraient une paisible intimité à la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bureau en verre supportait un amas de bouquins pour lycéen et un ordinateur MacBook pro, qui était éteint et fermé. Une bibliothèque en bois, non loin, logeait des tonnes et des tonnes de livres et de mangas, tous très variés, certains où l'on apercevait le 'Interdit aux moins de 16 ans' sur la couverture, d'autres où il y était écrit un petit 'pour public avertit' en bas ou encore, on voyait les maisons d'éditions 'Yaoi' et 'Yuri' ou bien des livres basiques dont l'auteur était connu, tel que Sartre. Deux fenêtres fermées par des rideaux mauve empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer la nuit installée de la pièce.

Au milieu de la chambre trônait un grand lit, vaste et spacieux dans lequel se trouvait, sous une épaisse couverture, Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune homme brun de 17 ans, aux yeux noirs, à la peau pâle comme la neige, au corps et au visage androgyne et au caractère plus que détestable. Parfois, il pouvait être doux mais qu'avec la seule et unique personne qu'était son petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune étudiant de 20 ans, blond aux yeux bleus, à la carrure assez robuste, à la peau hâlée et aux humeurs positives, sauf lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop de sa propriété -vous savez de qui je parle-.

Leur rencontre s'était passée lors d'une soirée, le blond avait 17 ans et le brun en avait 14. Naruto et ses amis s'étaient rendus chez Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, parents de Sasuke, pour fêter les 18 ans d'Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke, et celui-ci n'avait eu d'ailleurs d'autre choix que de rester calmement dans sa chambre, étant bien trop jeune pour participer à ce genre de fête. Les plus grands avaient alors légèrement abusé sur l'alcool et autres substances non recommandées donc Naruto avait -par malheur (ou pas)- atterrit dans la chambre de Sasuke alors qu'il cherchait désespérément les toilettes dans l'immense maison, ou plutôt, château du paternel.

Envoûté par la beauté Uchiwatesque (oh oh) du brun, il s'était jeté sur lui alors que le pauvre adolescent lisait la trilogie " Le seigneur des anneaux" tranquillement couché dans son lit, son casque audio sur les oreilles. Il avait sursauté quand le plus vieux s'était littéralement craché sur ses jambes, essayant de l'embrasser, en vain, évidemment, à cause du méchant vol plané que Sasuke lui avait fait faire. Pas qu'il avait eu peur bien sûr, non pas du tout, juste qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, c'est tout... Surtout quand il était plongé dans une lecture super intéressante et aussi magique. Il n'aimait pas aussi quand il ne connaissait pas l'intrus qui osait entrer dans son antre douce et chaud. (Oh non, perverse! Je suis sûre que tu as vu un double sens, hein? x3Bon, faut dire qu'moi, je suis la première...)

Après la chute, le blond s'était endormi par terre et, trop flemmard, le cadet des Uchiwa n'avait daigné faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider et le ramener chez lui. Il l'avait juste regardé et détaillé silencieusement, contemplant chaque particularité de l'Uzumaki, car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, comme les trois étranges cicatrices qui striaient chacune de ses joues tel un félin. Son corps musclé à la perfection -à se demander si il était réellement réel (Ah!)- possédait la capacité de faire changer n'importe quel homme de bord- Sasuke en étant la preuve-. Et c'est pendant cette exploration que le jeune brun fut irrévocablement magnétisé par ce bel éphèbe.

Plus tard, alors que Naruto hantait perpétuellement l'esprit de l'adolescent, celui-ci décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, car il ne connaissait que son visage et une partie de son corps, à son grand damne. Il questionna son frère sur tout ce qu'il devait savoir en tant qu'ami, bien que celui-ci ne le soit que très peu. Ses journées et ses nuits étaient envahies par le possesseur des deux perles azures, celles-ci lui donnant des envies particulières lorsqu'il repensait au regard embué par l'alcool de Naruto, le forçant à faire ce qu'un Uchiwa ne fait JAMAIS, ou ne faisait jamais.

Ensuite, il devint étrangement obsessionnel, arrivant à l'espionnage et tombant amoureux pour de bon tandis que le blond, lui, ne s'en souciait pas, ayant oublié le jeune voyeur à cause des effets secondaires de l'ivresse alcoolique (ça se dit ça? oO) _**(ba...ça fait un peu pléonasme...XD)**_.__Un jour, alors que l'Uzumaki rentrait du lycée, heureux du super anniversaire qu'avait organisé ses amis et ses professeurs pour ses 18 ans, il vit un Sasuke se faire courser par une horde de lycéennes, venant même de sa classe. L'adolescent se jeta dans un arbre et monta ensuite le plus haut possible, désirant que ces folles le lâchent alors qu'il était juste venu espionner son amour secret. Les filles criaient devant son agilité et sa finesse, en transe face à ce pauvre garçon de 15 ans. Pauvre garçon qui était limite mort de trouille devant les jeunes femmes enragées.

Naruto avait regardé en ricanant puis, voyant que la branche sur lequel le brun était perché craquait et se cassait, il se hâta à le sauver en poussant les femelles en furie et rattrapant dans ses bras Sasuke lorsque celui-ci tomba en hurlant d'une voix pleurnicharde et capricieuse, ayant ras-le-bol de toujours devoir fuir et de se faire piéger comme un enfant, créant non seulement des cris d'excitation mais, en plus, d'admiration pour l'acte héroïque du tout nouvel adulte. Il commence bien son premier jour en étant adulte, au moins.

Voyant son sauveur, la réaction de Sasuke fut de rougir violemment, ne s'attendant surtout pas à tomber -dans les deux sens- sur LA personne qui faisait chavirer son cœur et en plus que ce soit elle, seule, qui vienne l'aider. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant une seule petite seconde durant les dix minutes qu'il resta couché sur lui. Alors que, étonnement, Naruto l'avait "contemplé" aussi, chamboulant du tout au tout les pensées normalement saines du brun.

Et c'est ainsi que leur relation commença, d'abord par des petits rendez-vous de remerciement, suivies par des invitations chez soi pour parler ou jouer aux jeux vidéos, et ensuite par la gaffe qui fut de laisser libre-court à ses envies en s'embrassant tendrement et amoureusement dans une situation qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de romantique, faisant entrer enfin une relation, plus sérieuse que de l'amitié, en scène. Tout cela dura 2 ans, au début des 14 ans de Sasuke à la fin de ses 15 ans. À présent, cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles et ils ne comptaient pas encore se séparer avant un bon moment. Cela, ils en étaient sûrs et certains.

Le réveil pointa midi et quart et pourtant Sasuke ne désirait toujours pas sortir de sous sa couverture chaude, agréablement installé dans son cocon de bien-être, et il ne comptait pas quitter sa somnolence avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Seulement, un vacarme pas possible venant du rez-de-chaussée perturbait le silence apaisant et bienveillant de Morphée - si cette traîtresse pouvait lui rendre le sommeil lourd, ça aurait été magnifique -. Sasuke se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait puisque comme aujourd'hui, on était samedi, cela voulait dire que son amant "révisait" avec ses potes en se battant les uns contre les autres et créant un vrai carnage dans son salon. C'était quoi ces manières réviser ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme tous les êtres normaux et réviser calmement ?! Mais là, il s'en fichait de ses amis et tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il désirait était le calme absolu pour qu'il puisse continuer paisiblement sa nuit ou ce qu'il en reste.

D'un geste hargneux, il jeta sa couette -malheureusement- loin de lui, énervé par les bruits répétitifs de coups, sans doute contre un mur, qui raisonnaient dans toute la maison. Il se leva, attrapant et enfilant le premier habit qu'il trouva le plus près de lui, c'est-à-dire le sweet orange et noir de Naruto, oubliant de mettre un bas même si, heureusement, il avait son boxer noir.

Pendant un léger instant, il profita de l'odeur que dégagait le vêtement, une odeur qu'il adorait tant, et finalement, se dirigea d'un pas décidé, mais tout de même ralenti, car un Uchiwa est lent au réveil, résolu à fermer la bouche de son ange et alla vers les escaliers, rejoignant le couloir menant au salon dont la cuisine était juste accrochée à celui-ci, séparée seulement par un comptoir.

Il manqua de tomber dans les marches et arriva en bas, les pieds désagréablement lourds de fatigue. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et entra mollement à l'intérieur de celui-ci, frémissant à cause de la fraîcheur que laissait passer la fenêtre ouverte, et irriguant sept paires d'yeux sur lui, même si une seule d'entre elles l'intéressait, c'est-à-dire les yeux océans que portait son homme, les yeux à présent exorbités que portait son homme. Ils étaient tous assis sur deux canapés (riches, les bougres...), autour d'une table en verre sur laquelle étaient disposés les cours des jeunes étudiants. Il y eut un grand silence, sans que personne ne bouge, puis Sasuke essaya de rabaisser la veste orange sur ses jambes, ayant plus que froid ses joues rougissantes et son regard mi-timide, mi-endormi montraient qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de la bêtise de sa "précipitation", bien que sa position un peu trop féminine pour un homme lui donnât un air effroyablement sexy et tous les gens dans la pièce, même les hétéros, pouvaient parfaitement imaginer l'immense pancarte avec écrit "Viens me prendre" en néon sur le dessus. Bref, un appel au crime et à la luxure. Chose que seul Naruto pouvait y avoir accés.

Puis le bruit d'un stylo, celui de Naruto, qui craqua violemment entre des doigts crispés par la soudaine montée d'excitation causée par la vue -on pourrait croire celle-ci érotique- qu'il offrait fit cligner des yeux et avaler difficilement l'assemblée. C'est aussi ce bruit qui fit réagir Kiba, meilleur ami de Naruto, le premier, suivit ensuite de Shikamaru, de Lee, de Choji, de Neji et de Shino.

« Naruto ! C'est quoi, ça ?! s'écria calmement -quelle ironie- Kiba. »

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas, absorbé par Sasuke, son cerveau lui envoyant des images perverses de la veille car, oui, la veille avait été mouvementée, mais il tenta d'y faire abstraction pour éviter de se retrouver avec une réaction physique problématique en présence de ses amis. Sasuke, quant à lui, regarda Naruto, blasé, reprenant son air sérieux, ses pommettes redevenant blanches et retrouvant une attitude digne d'un Uchiwa, même habillé de la sorte devant des inconnus. Il marcha donc vers lui, se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui faire un gros câlin, s'installant sur ses genoux car tout d'abord, il fallait dire 'bonjour'. Naruto le regarda faire, surpris, et sourit, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son "bébé", comme il aimait l'appeler, était si tendre alors qu'il savait très bien que le bruit qu'il faisait avec ses potes le gênait mais, merde, autant en profiter ! Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa le plus amoureusement qu'il le pût -chose dure (ahah! Les deux choses sont dures XD) alors que l'être sur lui était à moitié nu-. Soudain, il sentit une douleur sur le front et il comprit que Sasuke venait de le frapper, se reculant de la bouche tentatrice du plus jeune. Il grogna et fusilla le brun du regard, ne comprenant pas le geste de son petit ami.

« Aieuh !  
- Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire du bruit ! Je veux dormir, moi !  
- Mais y'a pas que moi ! se défendit l'autre.  
- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire ! C'est à toi de régler tout ça, c'est chez toi, ici !  
- Pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi ? T'as plus d'autorité que moi... Et c'est chez toi aussi... maugréa le blond comme un enfant.  
- Tu veux mourir ?  
- Non ! »

Sasuke se releva d'un 'Bien.', déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son blond, et repartit dans sa chambre, espérant pouvoir se rendormir, alors que celui-ci le regardait partir avec une moue fâchée mais tellement attendrissante.  
Kiba, énervé que Naruto ait ignoré sa question, se jeta sur lui, en lui donnant un coup de poing afin de le réveiller, bien que celui-ci le soit déjà...

« Oh ! Mec ! Je t'en supplie ! Explique-moi ce que fait ce gosse ici !  
- Ouais, enfin, il a 17 ans quand même... grogna Naruto en se massant la mâchoire.  
- Mais qui c'est ?! intervint Lee.  
- Ça se voyait tout à l'heure, non ?  
- C-C'est ton... bégaya Choji, crachant quelques chips un peu partout par terre, au passage.  
- Ouais, c'est m-mon... soupira-t-il, et pas de méprise, hein ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Les mecs ne m'intéressent pas !  
- Alors que fais-tu avec lui ? demanda Shino, qui pour une fois était curieux.  
- ... Euh… Frites ?  
-'Spèce de pédophile !... remarqua Shikamaru. »

Tout le monde ricana à cette remarque avant que Naruto ne se relève brusquement, regardant ses amis avec un sourire narquois. Lui, il venait d'avoir une idée diabolique. Il leur mima de se taire avant de chuchoter un 'Bougez pas, je vais l'emmerder' en ricanant sournoisement. Les autres sourirent et attendirent tranquillement tandis que Naruto montait discrètement les escaliers. Seul un crissement retentit, provoquant un grimace sur le visage halé de l'Uzumaki, craignant que Sasuke n'arrive, sachant que celui-ci n'était toujours pas endormi. Il arriva devant la porte de leur chambre et l'ouvrit, refermant ensuite derrière lui aussi calmement possible.  
En bas, les garçons attendirent en réfléchissant à quand leur ami aurait pu tomber amoureux ? C'était vrai qu'il était devenu plus rêveur qu'il ne l'était déjà, qu'il pouvait moins sortir avec eux car il avait quelque chose de "super important" à faire, aussi qu'il revenait souvent avec pleins de suçons partout sur le corps, très voyants lorsque qu'il se mettait torse nu à la piscine ou autre, et lorsqu'en cours, il dormait en bavant des 'Oh ouii... Bébé!' ... (*petite mouche qui passe, qui s'éclate contre un mur, puis qui repart calmement*) Bordel, comment ils avaient pu ne pas se poser de questions et, surtout, ne pas deviner ?! Cela faisait longtemps, en plus, que ça arrivait ! Et -  
Tous sursautèrent, sortant de leurs rêveries, quand un 'PUTAIN, NARUTO' retentit d'un coup, suivi d'un éclat de rire et de bruits de pas précipités descendant les marches pour arriver dans un grand fracas dans la salle. L'Uzumaki apparut et se jeta derrière le canapé, évitant une bouteille qui s'éclata contre le mur derrière lui. Sasuke arriva à son tour, une batte de baseball à la main et le regard-qui-tue encré dans les yeux, habillé de la même veste orange avec laquelle il était arrivé précédemment, mais cette fois-ci, trempé de la tête au pieds, ses jambes ruisselantes de gouttes d'eau. Il chercha Naruto et entendit un gloussement, le renseignant sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Doucement, sous les regards rieurs des autres, il marcha jusqu'à Naruto et envoya sa batte dans le ventre de celui-ci, le faisant éclater de rire en suffoquant légèrement avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'écraser avec son poids, ricanant diaboliquement et lui pinçant le nez, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer mais alors que Naruto prenait une inspiration, à peine commençait, Sasuke l'embrassa avec ferveur, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche et stoppant toute entrée d'air. À présent sans oxygène, le blond vit des petites mouches tacher progressivement sa vue tandis qu'il entendait vaguement son brun profiter avec humour de sa vengeance plus que sadique, bien que jeter de l'eau froide sur une personne presque endormie le soit aussi. Les autres, eux, rigolaient aux éclats derrière, amusés par le tempérament du jeune homme qu'était le petit copain de leur meilleur ami, bordel !

D'un geste brusque, Naruto repoussa Sasuke, reprenant une immense bouffée d'air et toussant sous les yeux noirs vainqueurs du brun. Eh ouais, on n'emmerdait pas un Uchiwa sans en payer le prix au centuple ! (Nanananèreuh !)  
Alors que Sasuke allait encore s'amuser avec sa victime, le téléphone fixe sonna, annonciateur d'un appel. Tout en soupirant, le brun se releva et alla décrocher en même temps que de forcer son blond à rester couché, rien qu'avec le regard.

« Allô?  
- Yep, frérot !  
- Oh, salut, 'Tachi...  
- Ça va ?  
- À merveille… hin hin ! -il entendit un soupir désespéré venu de l'autre bout du fil-  
- Pauvre Naruto... Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu as de bien, 'Suke Tu es une sale teigne et il t'aime quand même, trop bizarre...  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi et Yahiko, enfoiré ! Bref, tu veux quoi ?  
- Rien de particulier. Maman m'a appelé pour savoir comment tu allais, elle a pas ton numéro et tu n'es pas allé la voir récemment, piètre frangin, donc elle s'inquiétait de savoir comment se passait ta colocation avec Naruto...  
- Elle veut vraiment tout savoir ? Parce qu'hier...  
- Non mais juste appelle la ! Et surtout papa comme, lui, il ne voulait pas que tu t'en ailles avant ta majorité...  
- Ouais, à plus !  
- Eh! Mais dis que je t'emmerde aus.. biiip...biip... »

D'un sourire discret, il reposa le téléphone sur son combiné et se retourna vers son blond qui essayait de partir en rampant vers la porte de sortie, emblème de la liberté pour lui, faisant rigoler Sasuke, mais Shikamaru fit -avec horreur- son apparition, rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là, faisant soupirer Sasuke de déception et Naruto de doux soulagement qui remercia le génie du groupe. Il regarda l'Uchiwa partir mais, rapidement, il le rattrapa et l'embrassa tendrement, ne voulant tout de même pas rester sur une affreuse vengeance, le jeune y répondant à son tour, avec autant d'amour que lui, tout deux souriant sur les lèvres de l'autre, appréciant le contact doux. Les bras du blond entourèrent la taille du plus jeune tandis que le brun prenait son visage en coupe à l'aide de ses mains. Un petit moment de tendresse ne faisait pas de mal après s'être fait, physiquement j'entends bien, souffrir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, le blond glissant ses mains vers les jambes dénudées de son petit ami, le faisant frissonner. Finalement, ils se lâchèrent à contrecœur, voulant rester encore un peu ensembles, mais les autres abrutis qui servaient d'amis à Naruto en avaient marre de leur douce embrassade cul-cul la praline et voulaient peut-être travailler leurs examens du début de semaine.

Soupirant, Naruto lécha promptement la joue de Sasuke, le taquinant avant de le mettre hors du salon en lui claquant les fesses, rigolant au grognement indigné de son homme. Il se retourna vers ses amis, leur fit un doigt d'honneur magistral et repartit s'asseoir devant ses bouquins, les autres riant de leur sournoiserie commune d'avoir rompu un tel moment de bonheur pour les deux tourtereaux. Au moment où Naruto se décidait enfin à ouvrir l'un de ces monstres, qu'est un bouquin, pour réviser, Kiba se mit à côté de lui, posant milles et une questions sur la relation qu'il avait avec Sasuke, comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés et bla bla bla... A dieux, chères révisions !

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto ayant enfin réussi à faire dégager les autres curieux, il souffla, épuisé. Même Shikamaru ou Shino l'avaient martyrisés de questions. Et ils n'avaient pas révisé, préférant juste le questionner, et comment Naruto allait-il faire pour avoir une bonne note, maintenant ? En copiant sur les autres? Ouais, c'est ça ! Impossible ! De plus, son dimanche serait gâché par les révisions... Et cela l'accablait au plus profond. Il ne pourra pas passer une journée entière sans rien foutre au moins une fois dans cette semaine pourrie !  
Il regarda sa montre : 23h12. Et en plus, il était tard donc il ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Il allait tuer ses amis, ça, il le savait et il en était sûr et certain ! Il les truciderait tous un par un après les avoir longuement torturé.  
Las, il alla dans la chambre et eut un regard attendri en voyant le brun en dehors de la couette, sa pauvre veste ayant été jetée sur une chaise, et gardant seulement son sous-vêtement. Il regarda avec intérêt le corps étendu sur le lit, pensant que finalement, il ne dormirait pas du tout cette nuit... Passant en mode 'sexe-attitude', il s'installa au dessus du brun endormi, à quatre pattes, et d'une main, caressa la peau délicate du plus jeune, un frisson animant le corps de celui-ci et un doux soupir traversant ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'étirèrent et il remonta sa main vers la joue pâle, le touchant à peine et provoquant un nouveau frisson, réveillant Sasuke qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

« Naruto... On l'a déjà fait hier... marmonna-t-il .  
- Et alors ? Souffla-t-il lourdement. »

Tout en râlant, le brun se redressa en reculant, posant son dos contre le mur, et bailla en mettant sa main devant sa bouche alors que Naruto se rapprochait de lui lentement et sensuellement, collant son torse contre le sien en lui léchant le cou, et le lui aspirant, une marque rouge apparaissant ensuite. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, car, pour une fois, il était doux et il ne voulait pas du 'hardcore', il voulait de l'amour et de la tendresse. Grâce au baiser, Naruto le sentit et accepta, calmant ses ardeurs brusques pour laisser place à la douceur. Au moins, le brun allait pourvoir être opérationnel pour son lycée. Lentement, peut-être un peu trop, le blond se recula, mordant gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke, et descendit les siennes vers un téton qui se durcissait à son contact. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, comportant le prénom de l'Uzumaki, souriant et sentant l'excitation stimuler son corps, les frissons s'enchaînant au toucher du jeune homme blond. Il joua un peu avec, caressant l'autre avec son index, ne voulant pas de jaloux. (Ah ah... Quel humour!)

Ensuite, il descendit vers le ventre du jeune brun avec des baisers papillons, le chatouillant et mordillant sa peau, les muscles se contractant au passage de sa langue. Alors qu'il faisait un suçon sur la hanche pâle de l'Uchiwa, il attrapa les cuisses de celui-ci et le tira vers lui, l'obligeant à se coucher, lâchant un hoquet de surprise en frôlant le mur de sa tête. Il lança un regard 'J'ai-failli-crever-espèce-de-bâtard-!' à Naruto pendant que celui-ci retournait l'embrasser, ses doigts glissant sous l'élastique de son boxer en lui caressant une fesse, la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérant brusquement. Il lui ôta son vêtement, heureux de l'effet produit après si peu de chose. Rapprochant trois doigts de sa main du visage de l'adolescent, il plongea son visage dans son cou tandis que l'autre les prenait en bouche et les léchait avidement, sachant ce qu'il en adviendrait.

L'Uzumaki laissa son visage tomber jusqu'entre les jambes de Sasuke, ramenant ses jambes sur ses épaules alors qu'il posait son nez contre son aine, la frottant délicatement avant de continuer son chemin entre ses fesses, arrivant à l'endroit qui avait déjà été plusieurs fois profané par lui-même. Sa langue sortit de sa cavité buccale alors qu'elle venait taquiner l'entrée du lycéen, celui-ci se crispant en gémissant, mordant les phalanges de son amant. Le jeune adulte ne put s'empêcher de sourire et entra sa langue à l'intérieur du corps de son brun, lui arrachant de doux gémissements, leurs érections devenant toutes deux plus prononcées et plus douloureuses. Il fit rentrer et sortir sa langue, Sasuke couinant son plaisir en passant la sienne entre les doigts de Naruto, ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec son blond, désirant qu'il aille plus profondément, pensant que finalement, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester tendre encore bien longtemps.

Les vagues de sensations le submergeant accéléraient son ascension au point culminant, ses mains agrippant les tissus sous lui et ses jambes appuyant sur les épaules de l'adulte, son corps crispé sous le plaisir qui l'écrasait. Naruto retira son muscle buccal et ses doigts, les échangeant de place, son index plongeant dans son intimité tandis qu'il embrassait son amant langoureusement, celui-ci peinant à respirer en sentant le membre en lui aller et venir. Sasuke croisa ses jambes dans le dos du blond par dessus ses épaules et entoura son visage de ses mains, penchant sa tête sur le côté et gémissant en ondulant son bassin alors que deux autres doigts entraient d'un coup avec le premier. Il se tendit de douleur, grognant, et mordit la langue de Naruto, le faisant ricaner mais celui-ci se recula et lui lécha, tel un doux animal, le cou afin de s'excuser d'avoir voulu se précipiter avant d'accélérer la cadence de sa main, un cri traversant les lèvres du jeune adolescent en sueur alors qu'il percutait sa prostate de son majeur, réitérant plusieurs fois son geste.

« N-Narutoo...  
- Qui a-t-il, bébé ?  
- Viens !  
- A tes ordres, amour ! Même si tu n'es pas totalement prêt... »

Naruto retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à l'entrée du brun, poussant jusqu'à le pénétrer totalement, arrivant au maximum, et s'arrêta ensuite de bouger. Il était si serré et si chaud que s'empêcher de jouir de suite fut un véritable combat, il voulait se déchaîner en lui, le prendre violemment, le pilonner, le faire crier, maintenant, mais le voir souffrir ainsi l'en dissuadait rapidement. Il sentait aisément son âme soeur sous lui, en train de s'empêcher de pleurer ou de crier, bien que quelques larmes aient réussi à forcer le passage. Il se pencha alors et lui embrassa le coin des yeux. Sous la douleur, Sasuke grinça des dents, ses yeux fermés au maximum et ses sourcils froncés alors que l'Uzumaki abaissait ses jambes, les tenant avec ses bras, le brun s'agrippant à son cou. Il le laissa souffler avant d'entamer de long va-et-vient, frôlant doucement sa tâche, remplaçant la douleur par le plaisir. Le cadet des Uchiwa lui supplia d'accélérer et ils exprimaient ensemble leur plaisir dans des gémissement et des cris et s'embrassant dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Tous deux se contemplaient, fascinés par l'Apollon qui gémissait devant eux et surtout excités par la vue aphrodisiaque.

Naruto prit en main l'érection jusqu'alors délaissée et y imprima de lents mouvements, la tête de l'adolescent commençant à lui tourner. Ses membres tremblaient violemment alors que son amant réitérait ses gestes de plus en plus brusques. La chaleur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était étouffante, l'atmosphère était électrique à cause de leur ébat et l'odeur musquée du sexe emplissait la chambre. Et dire qu'au début, cela aurait dû être un ébat doux et sensuel, bah non, c'était un ébat dur et brusque mais sensuel ! Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient le nier, c'était tellement jouissif -Mouhahaha- qu'ils ne seraient pas contre un deuxième round après avoir fini celui-ci. Arrivant à grande vitesse au summum du plaisir, Sasuke vint le premier, contractant tous ses muscles alors que du sperme giclait sur son ventre, un pur cri d'extase franchissant ses lèvres, le prénom de son amant à moitié dit tandis que le dit amant, sentant l'étau de chair se serrer autour de lui, vint à l'intérieur de son n'amoureux, grognant un ''Suke...' rauque et suave.

La jouissance terminée, il s'écroula sur son homme, tous deux à bout de souffle et lui caressa le visage tendrement, se retirant de lui en même temps tandis que le plus jeune laissait ses jambes retomber sur le lit. Naruto se décala ensuite sur le côté, ne voulant pas l'empêcher de respirer avant de se pencher au dessus de lui, "nettoyant" délicatement son ventre comme un chat lapant son lait pendant que Sasuke, souriant, caressait ses cheveux blonds. Une fois finit, l'Uzumaki se redressa et se coucha contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit, 'Suke...  
- Bonne nuit, Naruto... »

Deux jours plus tard, le lundi soir, Naruto revint de son université en courant, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Il débarqua dans sa maison et quand il entra, ce fut Sasuke qui l'accueillit, celui-ci venant aussi de rentrer au vu de ses chaussures qu'il était en train d'enlever. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, remarquant du coin de l'œil que tous les volets étaient fermés.

« Coucou, mon ange !  
- Hm. »

Et alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la veste de son petit ami afin de le tripoter, à proprement parlé, un cri retentit et la lumière s'alluma, les surprenant tous deux même si le blond laissa sa main là où elle se trouvait, Sasuke baillant de sa journée épuisante alors que Naruto apercevait toute sa famille, plus celle de Sasuke, et leurs amis. Bordel, que faisaient-ils ici ? Pour une fois, il sentait bien son examen, il voulait faire monter son ange au 7ème ciel et ces putains de gens venaient le faire chier ! Non mais oh ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Ignorant le regard des autres, il mordilla le lobe de son petit ami, entourant la hanche pâle d'un bras, la caressant et le tira vers le premier étage mais Itachi se mit devant eux en fusillant Naruto du regard, celui-ci défiant son regard avec un sourcil relevé.

« Où comptes-tu emmener mon frère, le blond ?!  
- Dans ma chambre !  
- Pour lui faire quoi ?!  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Le regard pervers de Naruto fit rire Sasuke qui se laissa aller contre son chéri sous les yeux exorbités de son frère qui ne voulait pas voir son mignon cadet contre son amant en mode 'sexy', voyant son bras aller derrière pour caresser le visage de l'Uzumaki, et fermant les yeux.

« Moi, ça ne me déplairait pas de savoir ce que tu veux me faire...chuchota le plus jeune, aguicheur. »

Cette phrase crispa le plus âgé qui cria intérieurement à quelqu'un de les en empêcher. Il se demanda aussi depuis quand son adorable frère était devenu si arrogant devant autant de gens ? Bien sûr, c'était la faute à cet abruti de blond ! Alors que 'l'abruti de blond' susurrait des phrases provocantes à l'adolescent, vu la rougeur sur ses joues habituellement de couleur blanche, Mikoto fit son apparition après que Sasuke se soit retourné vers Naruto. Elle semblait énervée et en fit part en donnant une claque derrière la tête de son fils, le faisant poser ses lèvres sur celles de son beau-fils -cela ne les gênait pas du tout, étant donné que leurs langues s'étaient alors agréablement retrouvées-. (Genre, les mecs qui n'en profitent pas trop! XD) Kushina, voulant l'aider, s'était postée non loin d'eux pour crier très, très, fort un...

« NARUTO, SASUKE ! ON EST LÀ POUR FÊTER VOS 2 ANS DE PARFAIT AMOUR ! Enfin voilà, quoi... Vous me comprenez ! »

...faisant tomber les deux amants qui ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, se fixant, incrédules. Tous leurs amis leur montrèrent leurs cadeaux, tandis que Minato et Fugaku, tous deux quand même peu contents de ce qu'ils venaient de faire devant eux, les aidèrent à se relever, les regardant dans le fond des yeux. Puis Kiba mit de la musique, Suigestsu, ami de Sasuke, alluma des lumières néons et des bougies et Choji sortit pleins de nourritures. Naruto vit son cousin, Yahiko, arriver avec un grand sourire, le gratifiant de celui-ci comme salut. Il y répondit de la même manière avant de se retourner vers Sasuke pour le pousser vers les escaliers mais Saï, ami de... (?) _**(XD)**_**,** arriva de manière anodine et les poussa vers la piste de danse, créant des envies de meurtres dans l'esprit du blond qui voulait absolument violer son brun, chauffé par ce qu'il avait lui-même raconté.  
« Allez, Naruto ! Deux ans d'amour, ça ne se fête pas tous les jours !  
- Putain !  
- Tout comme les 1 ans, les 2 mois etc… soupira Shikamaru non loin, emporté lui aussi contre son gré mais un coup de poing de Temari, sa petite amie, le fit taire. »

Sakura, amie de Naruto, arriva et lui tapa l'arrière du crâne en lui disant de ne pas être vulgaire, le faisant grogner de rage, le cadet des Uchiwa s'en foutant éperdument, ayant suffisamment souffert de son mal de reins. Puis Jiraya, oncle de Naruto, vint avec eux, lui disant que si celui-ci avait des vidéos lorsque lui et son homme faisaient l'amour, il pourrait lui en donner afin qu'il écrive un livre Yaoi mais le blond refusa tout de suite en lui lançant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, une lampe. Puis, fatigué, Sasuke s'éclipsa quand personne ne fut à ses côtés, avant d'être, enfin, rejoint par son homme. Homme qui était heureux d'avoir pû se barrer et de pourvoir jouir -he...hehé...- de sa compagnie.

Tandis qu'il se préparait à violer son homme, tout le monde arriva, criant un grand 'Bonne deuxième année, les tourtereaux' et de les embarquer boire, rendant Naruto dans une rage sans égale. Depuis quand on voulait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait ?! Puisqu'il fallait fêter ça, ils pouvaient le faire avec des joujoux SM ou des trucs comme ça, mais pourquoi les autres voulaient le fêter en buvant et mangeant ?! C'était pour le forcer à se suicider, ça ne pouvait être autre chose ! Demain, ça n'allait pas marcher pour les cours ! Et merde! Naruto ne pourrait pas prendre son homme ce soir à cause de ces conneries d'amis. Voyant le brun s'éloigner de lui, emporté par des furies, il cria, furieux et jaloux…

« FAIS CHIER ! LAISSEZ-MOI AU MOINS MON MEC ! »

…avant que Mikoto ne rigole en lui chuchotant que c'était leur punition pour s'être exilés loin de leur famille. Il regarda son brun au loin, celui-ci le fixant aussi en soupirant avant que, sans crier gare, Sasuke ne pousse tout le monde et se jette sur son homme, à son plus grand bonheur. Le blond le réceptionna facilement et, après avoir gentiment honoré de son bras les 'invités', il tira le brun avec lui, courant hors de chez eux, entrant dans la voiture du seul qui avait la majorité et ils partirent ensemble seuls pour fêter convenablement dans un bon lit, armés de bon accessoires, leurs 2 ans d'amour… D'ailleurs, depuis quand leurs parents étaient au courant qu'ils sortaient tous les deux alors qu'ils leurs avaient juste dit qu'ils faisaient une petite colocation ?!  
Au loin, Itachi ricana… Ce traître !  
Voyant son amour pleurer au loin, Sasuke se libéra de ces malades et se jeta sur son homme qui le réceptionna avec le sourire. Et enfin, ils s'enfuirent en courant de chez eux, allant fêter comme il se doit leur 2 ans de cohabitation. Ensemble, ad vitam aeternam... Avant qu'ils ne voient Sakura leur courir après en hurlant...

« LES GARÇONS !»

…tel une folle…

Joyeuse fin :D

Parole à l'auteure :

Mousoukyu : Z'ai écrit tout ça en 3 jours, sans m'arrêter ! :3

Sasuke : On s'en fout. C'est nul, je suis Uke et en plus c'est pas drôle.

Mousoukyu : Tu rigoles jamais, toi U.U Et puis, je le reconnais, il n'est pas aussi drôle que mon autre OS, mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais replongé dans la déconne XD

Sasuke : Eh merde !

Naruto : Je suis Seme, EH ! Je suis SEME, EH !

Mousoukyu : T'es blond, t'es beau, t'es un Uzumaki, normal !

Sasuke : Activation de chidorisage de gueule. Attention.

Mousoukyu : Euh….

Sasuke : Tiens, j'ai une idée, je vais mettre mon poing avec mon chidori et tu vas courir très vite vers lui, Ok ?

Mousoukyu : Non, ça ira… Hum… * s'en va très vite *

Sasuke : REVIENS, LA !

Naruto : Reviews ! :3

Kyuubi : C'est marrant, qu'importe l'auteur(e), Sasuke vaut toujours le/la tuer…


End file.
